noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranks
The Hatventures Minecraft server uses a simple ranking system These ranks are: Non-Staff Ranks The following ranks are non-staff members and therefore have limited access to commands and only have player style abilities. Whilst some players (Hatters) may access more commands than others (Little Hats and NoHats), none of the following ranks have the ability to use moderator commands or access the creative gamemode (apart from in the Creative World). NoHats * Automatically assigned to new players when join the server. * Will automatically change to Little Hat when the player completes the tutorial. * Is restricted to the tutorial area until the player completes the tutorial. * Identified on the Minecraft server by the @ at the beginning of their grey name. Little Hat * Will be automatically given after completing the tutorial. * Promoted to Hatter after 7 votes; votes are received from current Hatters (you can see your current vote status using /hat vote status) * Can buy materials from Quickshops but cannot create one. * Has access to accept or deny Hatters teleport requests using /tpaccept or /tpdeny. * Is unable to access Craftbook related features on the Minecraft Survival server. * Identified on the Minecraft server by their grey name. Hatter * Grants access to /tpa and /tpahere commands which allows the player to teleport themselves easily. * Enable the player full access the Quickshop commands, enabling them to create chest shops. * Can vote for Little Hats to make them a Hatter using /hat vote .Please note that you should vote for a reason, not just because they asked you too. For more information please see Becoming a Hatter. * Has access to CraftBook integrated circuits, and Craftbook mechanisms on the Minecraft Survival server Donator * Gained from donating less than 15 euros. No additional bonuses are gained by purchasing this rank. Able to be purchased from the Server Shop. * They can be identified on the Minecraft server by the ~ after their name. Supporter * Gained from donating 15 euros or more in one payment on the Server Shop. No additional bonuses are gained by obtaining this rank. Not available to Little Hats, but can be given after becoming a Hatter. * They can be identified on the Minecraft server by their cyan names. Staff Ranks The following ranks are members of the Staff team, they are responsible members of the community that assist with the management and running of the server, as well as ensure that the players on the servers behave in accordance to the rules. They have full access to moderating commands and are able to assist players with any issues they might have. If you have an issue, please approach Moderators first, then if neccessary contact an Administrator. Current staff can be found here. Moderator The Moderators' jobs include, but are not limited to: * Keeping the peace in the forums and server. * Enforcing the servers rules both in TeamSpeak and in game servers. * Ensuring the happiness of the community and resolving disputes among members. They can be identified on the Minecraft server by their green names Administrator The Administrators' jobs include, but are not limited to: * Monitoring both the website and the server fixing technical issues that come up. * Assisting the Sirs when needed both ingame or elsewhere. * Passing along important messages to players on the servers. * Fixing things on the server that require WorldEdit or creative mode. * Managing the Moderators. They can be identified on the Minecraft Server by their red names. Developer The Developers' jobs include, but are not limited to: *Creating and fixing plugins for the servers. *Testing and ensuring plugins are running to their highest standards. They can be identified on the Minecraft Server by their blue names. Category:Hat Films Wiki port